


The Curious Case Of Rick Flag

by FrozenHearts



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Canon Compliant, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Friendship, He just up and left, Implied Relationships, Like where did Slipknot even go, Mentioned Slipknot, Movie Spoilers, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), Seriously Rick needs better security, Suicide Squad Movie Spoilers, dude in distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squad ponders why Rick Flag keeps getting almost kidnapped during missions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case Of Rick Flag

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to see Suicide Squad early and the movie was just so much fun and I adored it to pieces, it was amazing!
> 
> There are spoilers for the movie in this fic, so read with caution!

"I think it's because she's jealous of her."

Floyd looked up at Harley, who was busy behind the bar. They had just been shot at, blown up an entire precinct of the city and now they were sitting in a bar, awaiting certain death at the hands of a psychopathic witch in posession of an archeologist's body.

Totally normal day, right there.

"What?" Floyd raised an eyebrow at her.

Harley shrugged, "Well think about it: Ricky is in a relationship with this Mooney June girl and the Enchantress is in possession of her body."

Floyd glanced at the rest of the squad, scoffing at her words. Katana looked uninterested and Digger was busy trying to talk her up. He'd most likely end up as a fried fish before Katana even considered going on a date with him. 

"You realize her husband's soul is in the sword, right?" Diablo grunted, "He's probably rolled im.his grave listening to you trying to flirt with his chica."

Katana said nothing, throwing back her drink as a gesture for Harley to continue.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Floyd said. 

Harley shrugged taking a few shot glasses out from under the bar. The cups themselves looked dingy, like they hadn't been washed properly ever.

"I think maybe our little witchy wants Ricky to herself is all," Harley sprayed the drinks into the cups. Floyd ignored the one she slid over to him, shaking his head as she knocked one back.

It was weird, but considering how things always went dowm.during missions it made the most sense. Even after the whole debacle with the Enchantress, she still showed up from time to time (how she managed to revive herself Floyd didn't know and he didn't care), but they alwaya found themselves rushing to Flag's aide or guarding his and June's house should Waller have given them a heads up.

Babysitting wasn't really on the list of requirements, but it was getting time shabed off his sentence and a chance to see his daughter, so Floyd figured it was better than nothing- and they also still had the tracking devices implanted, so there was that too. 

"Why not just posess June again then?" Killer Croc piped up, although it sounded like his mouth was full of sewage still.

"Good point, but I don't think she wants a new.body right now, just Rick," Harley sighed, "You want a beer?"

Croc nodded, "Make it light."

"I like June though," Harley added, "Said she was gonna teach me how to make cookies next time we went over."

Katana was blunt as she glared at the shiny countertop of the bar, "We aren't doing this so you can play house."

Digger nodded, "Who's you gonna make cookies for any way? Your boyfriend?"

Floyd grimaced as Harley pouted, "We ain't talking about that. We're talking about cookies you asshole."

"Listen, chica," Diablo cut in.nicely, "I'll try the cookies if you and June make them, how's that?"

Harley grinned, "You'd probably burn them all, tryin' to harness the power of the sun or something." 

"I never said I was making them."

Floyd shook his head. Leave it to a bunch of criminals to veer from the topic of kidnapping to cookies. It was all fine and good, but Floyd figured Harley was onto something ; even if the mission was a simple one, Rick always got.himself into some sort of trouble and the Enchantress always had a way of finding him. 

"In all seriousness, we can't use cookies to try and protect Flag and Dr. Moone from the Enchantress," Katana's voice cut through his thoughts, "and we don't exactly have anything that can tie her down to keep her away."

Harley pouted, "True. Remember the barrier I made last time? She found a way to slip through and get inside. Nearly gave Juney a heart attack, poor thing."

Croc grunted at her, "That thing wasn't a barrier, it was a safety hazard. Your ropes weren't knotted correctly." 

Floyd nodded, "She undid everything with magic anyway. No need for all that voodoo shit to slip through."

A pregnant pause hung over them, the only sound heard for a few minutes being Harley rearranging the bottles and glasses unde the bar. The small clinks seemed to tick off Croc, his claws clicking in time with the glasses.

"Hey, I just remembered," Harley shot up, narrowly avoiding banging her head on the counter.

"Remembered what?" Katana said, clearly annoyed.  Harley tugged at one of her pigtails, streaks of blue coming away on her fingers, her question echoing in the empty bar.

"Where'd Slipknot run off to?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rick really does need better security members though like come on


End file.
